


Let Our Hearts Collide

by 99MillionMiles



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, And Oh Boy Down We Go From Here, Angst, But Connor Suddenly Comes Back In His Life, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gavin Is RK900 (Nines)'s Fiance In This One, Here RK900 Exists Even As Connor Does Too, M/M, OT3 (Eventually), Post-Canon, So Little Comfort, That's The Purpose, What Have I Done, oh no, so much hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99MillionMiles/pseuds/99MillionMiles
Summary: Three years. Three years without seeing him once, and now there he was.“Hello,” the android muttered, looking ashamed. He was the one seated at the interrogation desk, handcuffs closed around his wrists.Gavin's breath caught in his throat.Doe eyes had always been his weakness.____________________________________In which Gavin is wearing an engagement ring, but is suddenly not so sure of who he should marry.





	Let Our Hearts Collide

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck am I doing I have two exams in three days
> 
> (Also un'betad and English isn't my first language, be merciful with me)

Gavin's arm still hurt.

He made a face at it, mouth curling into a grimace as he looked at the bandages covering a spacious patch of skin just below his shoulder. A bullet had trespassed his arm some time ago, and he had been stuck in the hospital ever since.

 _It's all your fault_ , Nines' voice echoed in his mind. _I told you_ _ **not**_ _to go first, and yet-_

Gavin closed his eyes, and resolutely stopped listening to his memories. Yeah, sure, easy for Nines to fucking say that, he's not the one who was worried sick for his already bleeding partner.

“I miss my babies,” he groaned, trying to distract himself from those still painful thoughts. Tina, patiently listening to his rambling as she sat next to him, just rolled her eyes. “Is he taking good care of them, Tee? I've never left so many fuckheads to care for themselves for such a long time before,” he added, sending a longing glance at the photograph of his cats on the nightstand, right next to a pretty vase of flowers. He didn't even have the tiniest clue of what species they were. “Tell me you've checked on them. _Please_.”

Tina, still seated by the side of his hospital bed, patted his hand patiently. “I haven't,” she deadpanned.

“Fuck you,” Gavin grumbled, “I give you _one_ job-”

Tina snorted. “I'm sure they're okay,” she said, cutting him off. “They're in good hands.”

“No doubt about it,” Gavin smirked, just a second before his suggestive expression miserably crumbled. “God, I miss sex more than my babies,” he groaned again.

Tina's gaze suddenly lifted up, glancing at the little window on the door to the tiny hospital room. “You're not going to miss them for much longer,” she said, winking at him, and left his hand as she stood up.

“What?” Gavin said, confused. “What the- Tina! Come here, you traitor-”  
  


She left the room before he could yell at her some more, and Gavin could just get a glimpse of Nines meeting her outside of the room as he was left on his own on that lonely hospital bed. He whined to himself, desperately trying to spy on them from the door window; but he was lying down, a pillow just prodded behind his back, and the door was too far away from him. So waiting it was.

He pressed his hands against his face, ignoring the way his bandaged arm still protested at his sudden movements. He was so _sick_ of waiting. He just wanted to go back home, let his cats shower him with love, and have some crazy sex with his soon-to-be husband. Was that so much to ask?

Said soon-to-be husband finally entered the room, looking all pristine and calm as usual. But Gavin could see right through his professional demise; there was something lighting up his blue gaze, and Gavin had spent just the right amount of years sleeping in the same bed as him to catch that before the android could hide it.

“Fucking get me out of here already,” he said, speaking before Nines could even open his mouth. “Just tell me I don't have to suck Fowler's cock as 'thank you' for this-”  
  


Nines rolled his eyes, but still shut him up with a peck on his lips before he could continue. “You will be dismissed in two hours,” Nines smiled at him, sitting down by his side and taking his hand. “Just a few more health checks and you will be good to go. You don't have to suck anyone's cock.”

Gavin grinned like a madman. “Just because I don't have to doesn't mean I don't _want_ to,” he replied, winking with both his eyes closed.

Nines sent an exasperated glance to the roof. “Please, please do _not_ flirt with the nurse again when she comes here to check your vitals,” he reminded him, completely ignoring his advances. “I had to talk to Captain Fowler for a good three days just to convince him to let you out of this room. If you piss her off and get stuck here for another two months I'm not doing a single thing to help you again.”

Gavin smirked. “My hero.”

“You've been warned,” Nines insisted.

He stood up, letting go of Gavin's hand as he walked to the nightstand, changing the flowers in the vase. Gavin hadn't even noticed he had brought some new ones with him, all busy staring at Nines' handsome face instead. “Did you already know I was going to stay here for just two more hours when you bought those?” He asked, just to hear Nines say it out loud.

“I did,” the android sighed, as expected.

Gavin smiled smugly at him, all satisfied. “You spoil me.”

“I know I do,” Nines replied, giving him an affectionate smile. Gavin would never, ever get used to that swooning sensation in his stomach whenever Nines looked at him like _that_.

“Any news at the DPD?” He asked, changing the topic and prodding himself a little higher against his cushions. He missed his job so _bad_.

Nines hummed, looking at the new flowers in the vase with a thoughtful expression on his face. “You're going to see that for yourself,” he said, instead of actually replying.

Gavin furrowed his brows. “Should I be worried?”

Nines turned around to smile at him again, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Not at all.”

“You don't buy me with your disgusting affection,” Gavin complained, pushing him away. Nines just chuckled against his mouth, kissing him some more. “Oh, come on,” Gavin groaned, still pushing at Nines' chest with absolutely no intent, “tell me-”

His nurse knocked at the door right then, entering the room just in time for the two detectives to put some semblance of personal space between them again. She sent a warning look in Gavin's direction, aggressively tapping her digital pen against the tablet she was holding in her right hand.

Gavin raised his arms in mock surrender, wincing at the pain that shot through his body at the sudden motion but still going with his act. “Just lock me up already, Officer!” He said, grinning at Nines like the idiot he was. “Throw me in jail!”

The nurse heaved out a sigh, while Nines just stared at Gavin with his brows furrowed. He wasn't amused. “Sir, don't make me call security again,” she warned him, sitting by his bed.

“Security's already here, babe, and it has never looked more secure,” Gavin winked.

“I apologize on his behalf,” Nines said patiently, hovering menacingly over him. “I promise he won't give you any actual trouble, Emma.”

“Wait, what?” Gavin protested, as the nurse examined his arm. “What the hell happened to surnames? Why are you calling her by her first name- _ouch_!”

“Sir, please stop moving so much,” she cut him off, sending another threatening gaze at him.

“We're gonna have a talk when we get back home, Alexa,” Gavin said, frowning at Nines. “You don't just call nurses by their first names when they're blatantly trying to kill me, alright?”

Emma went on with her health checks, definitely harsher than she had to be with his limbs. “Hey!” Gavin protested.

He faced Nines again, looking all pleading up at him. “I think I've earned my fair share of DPD gossip,” he reasoned. “C'mon. I can't wait until tomorrow to find out.”

Nines sighed patiently. “I'm going to tell you at home,” he promised.

Gavin whined. “You won't”, he said, “I know you won't, you're a goddamn liar!”

Nines' lips just curled into a little smirk.

 

*

 

He was, in fact, a goddamn liar.

“You're just making me more and more curious,” Gavin protested, turning each of his poor cats in his hands right and left to make sure they were alright. “And you clearly starved my babies.”

Nines, still busy cooking in the kitchen, didn't even bother to reply. “Did he starve you, my precious little fuckers? Yes, yes he did,” Gavin cooed, tapping his cats' noses one after the other as he spoke. “You're all underweight. I don't remember any of you looking so skinny before I went to the hospital. I know, I know, he's bad,” he nodded, scratching their chins, “but he's so tall, and handsome as hell, he's so bad but he fucks me so well-”

“I'm seriously reconsidering my marriage proposal,” Nines sighed, cutting him off as he walked into the living room as well. “I did not starve them, by the way. They were overweight, and I care about their health more than you do.”  
  


Gavin gasped dramatically. “You call your sons _fat_?”

“Please eat your dinner,” Nines sighed again. He looked at the four cats sprawled on the couch next to his fiance, already looking expectantly up at him. “Yes, come on, you lot. Dinner time for you too,” he said, and headed over to the kitchen again.

“Don't worry, my babies!” Gavin yelled from the couch. “Daddy's going to feed you better later!”

He groaned as he took the first bite out of his steak. “After he's done with his own dinner,” he added to himself, speaking with his mouth still stuffed. “God, have I missed real food.”

Nines joined him on the couch a few minutes later, pressing a kiss to his shoulder as he sat down by his side. “Listen,” he started, tone a little too serious for Gavin's liking, “I-”

“No,” Gavin interrupted, already knowing what he was going to say. “I _am_ going back to the DPD tomorrow.”

“You're still in pain whenever you move your arm,” Nines protested. “It's not safe.”

“I'm just going to do some paperwork, then,” Gavin retorted, rolling his eyes. “I'm so _bored_ , Nines! We can't all play _Tetris_ in our heads all day long!”

Nines pinched the base of his own nose. “I have never, not once in my life-”

“You have, you _have_ , you bastard,” Gavin interrupted, “I have _seen_ you!”

“Alright,” Nines sighed, “maybe once, it still doesn't mean-”

Gavin cut him off again, planting a kiss on his mouth to shut him up. “I want to go back to the DPD tomorrow,” he insisted, “and I _will_ go back to the DPD tomorrow.”

He took one last bite out of his steak. “End of discussion.”

Nines shook his head no, but still didn't reply. “I can't ever reason with you, now can I?”

Gavin smirked victoriously up at him, recognizing a surrendering when he heard one. “Never,” he beamed, kissing him again. “And I still want to know what's new at the station, you bitch.”

Nines rolled his eyes. “I can't believe you've been throwing insults at me for _five years_.”

“And you still want to marry me,” Gavin grinned, flashing him his engagement ring. “A lifetime of insults, Nines. A _lifetime_!”

 

*

 

Gavin plastered himself to his desk, hugging it tight to his chest as he bent himself over it the following morning. “I've missed you so bad, you slut,” he murmured, rubbing his cheek against it. “I will never leave you again.”

He felt, more than heard, Nines sigh behind his back. “People are staring,” the android informed him quietly.

“Give me a break, will you?” Gavin protested, still hugging his desk. “There's not a single person here I haven't had sex with in my whole twenty years of successful career, it's not like they haven't seen me bending over something already-”

Tina hummed distractedly from her station, a few desks to the left. “He's not wrong,” she said, still tapping away at her tablet.

“This is all very heart-warming,” a voice suddenly grunted, and Gavin didn't need to turn around to know it was Captain Fowler's. “But I'm going to have to ask you to start working already, Reed, before I file another report on you for your behavior.”

Nines nodded on Gavin's behalf. “Hello, Captain,” he greeted him. “Detective Reed is just out of the hospital, and still on pain medication. I can assure you, this is just the effect of the morphine he has had to ingest making itself known.”

“Yeah, spare me the bullshit,” Fowler replied, “I just need you two in the interrogation room, alright? And- for fuck's sake, Reed, get a hold of yourself!”

Gavin finally let go of his desk, feeling his head swim with the drugs as he held onto Nines' back to support himself on his feet. The pain medication thing wasn't a total lie.

“You should go home,” Nines said, frowning down at him as his arm curled protectively around Gavin's waist. “Let me accompany you there.”

“I'm _fine_ ,” Gavin grunted, shaking his head firmly. “Let's go. Did I hear about an interrogation room or what? I do bad cop and you do good cop, come on!”  
  


Nines held onto his wrist as Gavin started to walk away. “Gavin, there's something I need to tell you-”

“Come _on_!” Gavin insisted, not paying any attention to his words. “I just want to investigate on a new case, Nines, alright?”

“Gavin, stop, you don't-”

“I don't want to hear it, Nines!”  
  


The android almost pulled on his wrist, but he was too afraid to hurt his already bandaged arm. “Gavin, wait, I-”

Gavin opened the door to the interrogation room, freeing himself from the detective's hold. The victorious smirk on his lips immediately disappeared.

Was that a joke? It must be, right? He couldn't- _Connor_ , he wouldn't-

 

 _Three years_. Three years without seeing him not even once, and now there he was.

 

“Hello,” the android muttered, looking ashamed. He was the one seated at the interrogation desk, handcuffs closed around his wrists.

 

Gavin's breath caught in his throat.

 

Doe eyes had always been his weakness.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Take a look at my Convin fanfic too if you want to, [But I guess that's love (I can't pretend)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854904).
> 
> Let me know if you want to see how things progress or if I should just never update this angsty bitch 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://99millionmilesaway.tumblr.com/) or if you don't want to use the link, my url is 99millionmilesaway . Bye!


End file.
